


Does It Thrill?

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Choking, Dom Tekhartha Zenyatta, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Zenyatta knew better than anyone what Genji needed at any given moment. Even amongst Overwatch once more, the hustle and bustle of missions, he knew what Genji needed to get through the worst of the fog that clouded his mind, the doubts that plagued him. Sometimes, Genji just needed to let everything go, to put his trust in someone else’s hands to take care of him.





	Does It Thrill?

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fourteen of Kinktober 2018 - Asphyxiation

Zenyatta knew better than anyone what Genji needed at any given moment. Even amongst Overwatch once more, the hustle and bustle of missions, he knew what Genji needed to get through the worst of the fog that clouded his mind, the doubts that plagued him. Sometimes, Genji just needed to let everything go, to put his trust in someone else’s hands to take care of him. 

Which was something Zenyatta relished. Because, despite how Genji felt some days when he looked in the mirror, like this he was absolutely gorgeous. 

The ninja was stretched out beneath Zenyatta on the futon in the room they shared, hands tied above his head, body shivering and exposed. All the armor that could be removed had been, revealing sun starved skin and scars to Zenyatta’s admittedly eager optics, gooseflesh having broken out, his one remaining nipple pebbled in his pleasure. Genji’s eyes were glowing bright green, a trick of the light making his teeth look oddly sharp as Zenyatta took his place, dripping valve sliding over Genji’s hard cock, legs spread wide over his lover’s hips as Genji shuddered beneath him. 

“You’re doing so well, Genji,” Zenyatta murmured, ignoring the flashed of heat in his own body, the way slick bubbled out around Genji’s cock, “so good for me, always.” He ran his hands over Genji’s chest, one tracing fingers over the fluttering pulse in Genji’s neck while the other tugged gently at his hair. “You just need me to take care of you today, don’t you, my love? Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.”

Genji whined a little, legs shaking with the desire to fuck up into Zenyatta hard and fast and, at a different time, the monk would welcome that. But this wasn’t just about pleasure right now. The last mission had been rough on his lover, more blood spilled than really wanted. As much as Genji had been raised to be an assassin, a perfect killer, his lover was a gentle man at heart. And sometimes it got too much for him. Zenyatta could only hope that one day his Genji could lay his sword down for good. 

But for now this would have to do. 

“My lovely Genji,” Zenyatta murmured, thumbs rubbing over Genji’s cheekbones, valve squeezing and releasing in a rhythm that kept Genji good and hard, little whimpers and moans escaping Genji’s mouth. He wasn’t supposed to talk, only enjoy as his master took care of him unless he needed to safeword out. “You’re so beautiful. And you feel so good in me. I love you so much.” Zenyatta laid the praise on thick, watching the blush spread over Genji’s face and neck. 

Slowly, Zenyatta’s one hand moved around Genji’s neck, thumb pressing down on the throbbing artery there as he slowly rocked his hips, making Genji gasp for air, restricting his blood flow and making the cyborg shudder beneath him. Genji liked to be choked but Zenyatta liked to be safe and long discussion had revealed Genji had been less than safe with his sexual proclivities in his youth. So Zenyatta had read up on the subject and now knew how to make it perfect for his lover, flexing his hand and listening to Genji whine for it. Zenyatta sighed softly, sweetly as the pleasure from his lover’s twitching cock ran up his spine. His other hand pressed on Genji’s chest, helping him gain leverage as he slowly rode the ninja below him. 

Zenyatta worked the hand around Genji’s neck in rhythm with his rocking hips, listening to Genji’s gasping breaths and whines until they were strangled again. Zenyatta rocked down onto his cock a little harder, a binary gasp escaping him as he hit that internal node that sent shocks through his slender body. “Mmm,” he hummed out, “you feel so good for me, my love. You fit in me perfectly.” Genji was watching him the entire time, face red and eyes glowing brightly, looking every inch the dragon he was in that moment, languishing under the greatest treasure in his hoard. 

Zenyatta would be lying if he said he didn’t love the way Genji looked at him. 

Zenyatta moaned himself, pressing a little more firmly, watching the way Genji’s back arched against the futon, feeling the older man’s cock rub in him deeply and in just the right way as Zenyatta began to fuck himself on Genji’s cock in earnest. It felt good, each thrust punctuated by Genji gasping for air when Zenyatta would release him, the cyborg’s eyes starting to roll in his head from the pleasure that flushed through his body. Genji’s hands twisted in their bonds, pulling hard and Zenyatta shushed him. 

“Hold still,” Zenyatta panted out, somehow breathless without lungs, “mmm Genji.” He moaned softly as he started to fuck himself down onto his cock harder, grip going firm around Genji’s neck as he did, watching Genji’s mouth open, drool sliding down from his lips and pooling on the sheets beside his head. And Zenyatta loved the sight of it, loved watching Genji get lost in the sea of his own pleasure as they did this, forgetting about anything else. 

Genji  _ deserved _ to feel lost in pleasure again. Zenyatta wanted to make Genji feel good, not just about himself but in general. He wanted his lover, his student, his best friend to feel at peace and truly loved and he knew this was one of the many ways Genji enjoyed his affection expressed. And it filled Zenyatta with a pleasure that made him think of molten gold being poured into the cracks of his very being, his valve throbbing and aching with arousal around Genji’s leaking cock. The knowledge that he could do this for his lover making it just  _ that _ much better in Zenyatta’s mind. 

Zenyatta gasped as Genji started to thrust back up against him, moaning himself as his spine seemed to slither away from the pleasure. It felt so fucking good, made his entire body go tense with need and want. But he had to stay focused, had to make this good for Genji. So he kept moving, kept riding the older man within an inch of his life. He heard the tearing of Genji’s bonds, felt those slender hands on his thighs, helping him adjust and ride him more effectively, doing nothing to free Zenyatta’s grip from his neck. 

He moaned out praises for Genji, telling him how good he was, how beautiful and sweet. And Genji gaped like a fish, eyes rolling again as his thighs trembled. Zenyatta could feel how close Genji was, could feel the need for release in his lover and Zenyatta redoubled his efforts, slamming down onto Genji’s cock and wailing, releasing his neck and moaning even more as Genji jack-hammered up into him hard. 

Zenyatta moaned and chirped as he felt his own orgasm begin rushing up to meet him, moaning loudly in chorus with Genji as the cyborg slammed into him, cock throbbing as Genji came  _ hard _ and deep, filling Zenyatta with that slickness as he reached down to rub at his own external nodes furiously, chirring and wailing as he came around him. 

Genji caught him as he slumped against the cyborg’s chest, their bodies ticking with the sound of slowly cooling metal as they relaxed back on the futon. Zenyatta ran his hands over Genji’s body, the cyborg kissing the curve of Zenyatta’s neck as they murmured affection and sweet nothings into the air around them, the whole room breathing. 

“Master?” Genji murmured, voice rough and ruined from the harsh treatment. 

“Yes, my love?” Zenyatta asked, propping up to look into Genji’s eyes. He really was still so handsome, that soft golden brown color ringed in long, long eyelashes that Zenyatta was sure many humans would kiss to have. 

“I love you,” Genji croaked and Zenyatta hummed happily, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
